Hollywood Heights - The story continue
by WordsHandHearts
Summary: Follow the lives of the stars Eddie Duran and Loren Tate following the end of HH Season 1. In order to move forward with their lives and forget this whole ordeal more secrets must be exposed and how will our favorite couple deal with a potential outside force that want nothing more than to see them separate. Can they be strong for each other or will the pressure crumble them?
1. Chapter 1

Hollywood Heights – The story continues

The events of the last few weeks have been what one can only describe as extraordinary. It's crazy, looking back and seeing how this Valley girl has come so far and gone through so much in such a short time. I've come from an unknown, girl lacking confidence to a strong capable performer and the girlfriend of international phenomenon Eddie Duran.

I grip the hand, currently nestled perfectly in mine, a little tighter as I think about close I came to losing him, to losing this. That short amount of time where it seemed we had lost him forever was one the darkest times I've ever experienced. It was as if the world was a lot less bright without this shining star. He glances over at me and gives me a reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze in return. A tear escapes my eye and before I can move he has reached over to wipe it away softly with the thumb.

"Hey, why the tears?" He says trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm just happy" I say softly. "I'm just so happy you're back. It wouldn't be the same without you"

A few more tears escape as he pulls me closer to rest my head on his shoulder and wraps his arms around me. He doesn't need to say anything. The proximity and the safety of being in his arms is therapeutic and calming. He strokes my arm soothingly until I could compose myself a little.

"Eddie, I…" I began to say but couldn't quite find the words to even begin to ask.

He pulled me back enough that he could look in to my eyes, searching for the words I couldn't quite say.

"Has my beautiful songstress run out of words"" He said jokingly through a half smile.

"It's not that" I began, taking a deep breath. "I was just wondering if you could talk about what happenedin Max's apartment. You know, before Chloe's fall?"

"What do you want to know?" He says quite sullenly

"I don't know, I mean, when we thought you were gone I replayed that day over so many times in my mind, telling myself I should have been with you that day, should have spoken to your more. I wonder what it would have been like had you of had your phone on you" I was beginning to get quite flustered.

"Hey, hey, it's alright" He said in an attempt to bring back down. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"I tried to call you so many times that day, you know?" I began, resting my head on the back of the plane seat. There was just the two of us as the others were at the other end of the plane, peacefully sleeping. "When I found out that text was going around, I wanted to talk to you, explain that it wasn't me and when I couldn't reach I thought for sure you were angry with me, that you wanted space"

"I knew it wasn't you, Lo.' He said reassuringly as he laid his head next to mine. "For one, we hadn't done anything" He winked and laughed a little. I couldn't help but smirk back at his dopey grin.

"Secondly it didn't sound anything like you. I tried to call you too but we were playing phone tag that day"

I turned my head to face him. He looked at me so lovingly, I could easily get lost in those eyes. I loved how much faith he had in me.

"Chloe was crazy upset" Eddie began. "But something she said didn't quite sit right"

"Your mum's accident?" I asked

He simply nods his head.

"I couldn't control myself. It made me so angry at the time to know that she knew something about this and hid it from me on top of everything else" Eddie had begun to tense up a little in anger.

I reach out instinctively for his hand and he visibly relaxes a little.

"We don't need to talk about it anymore" I tell him, much to his relief. He doesn't need to visit this part of the last few weeks. "It's all in the past now. There are no more secrets and we can all move forward."

He smiles down at me so adoringly but something changes in his eyes. If I wasn't so caught up in them I may have missed it.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask cautiously.

"Not wrong, but you're right. There needs to be no more secrets for us to keep moving forward" He looks at me, hesitant to continue.

"Okay, Eddie, you have me a little worried" My voice a little higher than normal out of both fear and concern.

"You know how I was kept hidden for so long right?"

I nod in response. "That brother and sister"

"Yea, Lia and Jeremy." He stopped and looked like he was visibly searching for the next words. "When they found me I was hurt and they had to help me a lot. We went through a lot in such a short amount of time."

"Did something happen out there Eddie?" I was becoming more and more worried.

He grabs on to both my hands and looks me in the eyes, drawing me right in.

"When I was out there I wanted nothing more than to get back to you. I tried more than once to get a message to you. I could see you in magazines and on the TV and it broke me to think that you thought I was gone" He stopped to take a deep breath and continued.

"I convinced Lia to bring me back here, got her to get in to the penthouse and grab some things. I was getting so close to you but somewhere along the line, in the mess, Lia must have got the wrong idea"

"What do you mean Eddie? What happened?" I could stop the possible scenarios going through my head as I withdrew my hands from his.

"I don't want you to freak out Lo, it meant nothing" He could see the distress in my face and spoke so quickly I almost missed it. "She kissed me"


	2. Chapter 2

Own no rights to HH or characters. Any original characters will be otherwise stated.

Chapter 2

"Lo can you say something please?" Eddie was looking worried

I looked to him with no emotion. "What would you like me to say?"

"Something, anything. Say you understand" His voice began to waiver. "Loren, I love you. I made that clear. She knows she made a mistake. I told her I'm in love with you"

Why am I being like this? He's here, he's alive. Sure it doesn't overly thrill me that another girl kissed him but then again, I was in a position like that so long ago. He could have not told me it happened but he trusts me and I need to a have trust in him too.

I smile weakly up at him and he seemed to relax a little. "I understand Eddie, I do, but it doesn't make it hurt any less that it happened. Just give it a little time to sink in"

"I love you, Loren Tate" He says calmly, visibly less tense that before.

"Back atcha handsome" I say leaning in to give him kiss before returning to the rest of our friends and family at the opposite end of the plane.

As I went to go he latched on to my hand and looked up at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Are we Ok, Lo?" He asks, almost like a little boy.

What am I supposed to say? I don't know what I'm feeling right now.

"I don't know, I think so" I ultimately respond before turning away. I feel him drop my hand and it's like a magnet that wants to go right back but I keep pushing myself forward.

I take a seat across from the two figures nestled comfortably on the lounge seat with a blanket draped haphazardly over their bodies. It makes me so happy to see how in love my mother is. She deserves nothing but the best and Max makes her light up. I risk a glance back to where I left Eddie sitting to see him with elbows resting on his knees and his head planted in his hands. I love him and it's like I fall in love with him every time I see him. Seeing him like this though breaks my heart and I don't know what to do.

In that moment I catch some movement out of the corner of my eye as my mum and Max shift awake. She takes one look at me and concern appears on her face. "Lo, what's wrong?"

I wipe away the tears that at begun to build up in my eyes. "Nothing Mum, it's okay" I reply giving her a smile. She doesn't look convinced, even more so when she notices Eddies current seating.

She glances towards Max who has seen the same scene. "If you'll excuse me ladies, I think my services are required elsewhere" He says, "It will be okay Loren" He continues, grabbing my shoulder in an effort to comfort me before heading towards Eddie.

Mum moves herself so she is facing me. "Okay, what's really going on? Did something happen with Eddie?"

"Someone kissed him while he was in hiding" The tears id been fighting slowly begin to break free. "I don't why I'm reacting like this Mum. I'm beyond happy that he is back, but I can't stop thinking about it now. What is wrong with me? He could have been dead and im upset because some girl kissed him"

"Oh sweetie" Mum says soothingly "It's okay to be upset. A lot has gone on these past few weeks. We thought he was goen, and then when he wasn't but didn't know where he was. It's a lot for anyone to deal with let alone a teenager." She moves herself to the adjoining seat so she can wrap her arms around me. I lean in to the hug. This has always been the more comforting place, in my mother's arms.

"What do I do?" I asked

"You can't run from it Lo" She says at last. "Maybe you should talk through it with him" she moves her head slightly to the direction of Eddie. I look to where he sits, now longer resting his head but engaged in a rather deep conversation with Max.

"It'll have to wait. I'm tired, I think I'm going to take a nap. Thanks for your help Mum" I give her one quick hug before moving myself to one of the reclining seats.

I hadn't realised how tired I was because as soon as I shut my eyes, I was out like a light.

I don't know how much time had passed when I began to wake up. I could hear voices, and they were close, which slowly turned in to words and sentences. I was so groggy I couldn't open my eyes so I just listened.

"What do I do know Pops" said the first voice. My heart lurched at the unforgettable sound.

"You make her forgive you. You work on it together. It's all you can do" responded Max.

There was silence for a moment. I was acutely aware of someone taking the seat next to me.

"I love her Pop" Eddie said, now so close I could smell him. "That whole time I was gone, trying to get back to you guys, seeing Lo on the Tv and have her think I was dead, it broke me. I don't know what I'd do without her."

I felt the tears begin to well up again. I opened my and instinctively reached out and grasped his hand tighter than I have before. That spark still there, surprising me every time.

He turned to look at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"You won't be without me, ever" I responded firmly. He reached over with his spare hand to wipe the tears away with his thumb. "If we survived through the last few weeks, we can make it through anything"

With that Eddie closes the distance between us and locks his lips firmly on to mine. He pulls backs for a second and I can see in his eyes the love his has for me. In that moment I know we are going to be okay.

But you never know whats waiting around the corner right?

A/N Exploring the possibility of a time jump, thoughts?


End file.
